The Mighty Fall
by DrazTiik X
Summary: "But I'm having breakfast with my girl." Briggs smiled. "You have a girlfriend?" Mike questioned with a little laugh. "Hey, man I'm going too." Johnny smiled. "I haven't seen her in a while, man." "Okay so who's his girl?" Mike asked. "Briggs doesn't have a girlfriend." Charlie cut in coming into the kitchen from the living room. "More like a daughter."
1. Don't Look Back

"Oh look who finally woke up." Johnny teased at Briggs. "Breakfast is already gone."

"Yeah you missed it. Johnny made these amazing pancakes." Paige bragged before she got up and tossed her breakfast away. "No one could get enough." She laughed a little. "But I gotta go." She patted Briggs on his back as she passed by him and left Graceland.

Briggs laughed. "I missed it huh? But I'm having breakfast with my girl." Briggs smiled.

"You have a girlfriend?" Mike questioned with a little laugh.

"Hey, man I'm going too." Johnny smiled. "I haven't seen her in a while, man."

"Okay so who's his girl?" Mike asked.

"Briggs doesn't have a girlfriend." Charlie cut in coming into the kitchen from the living room. "More like a daughter."

"You have a daughter?!" Mike yelled.

"Yep. It was crazy when we all found out. " Johnny stood up from the table. "And he never told us how it happened. He was on a mission for two years with some kind of dealers. One of the dealers forced Briggs to get married to his sister. And poof...She was born."

"Yeah but Briggs didn't wanna get married so after two years he told her that he was cheating on her and best they got a divorce." Charlie finished with a crooked smile.

"Yeah whatever...Come with me Mike...I want you to meet her." Briggs somewhat smiled before grabbing his car keys.

"I'm coming too!" Johnny yelled as he ran out the door with Briggs and Mike.

Mike began walking over to the orange ish car Briggs drove around but stopped when he realized Briggs and Johnny weren't going in the same direction as him. He turned around a stared at them as if they were crazy. "Where you guys going? The car's over here." Mike pointed behind him with his thumb. Johnny instantly laughed and turned away from Mike slowly. "What?" Mike asked.

"You really think Imma pick up my three year old daughter up in that?." Briggs somewhat smiled as he shook his head. "No...the car is over there." Briggs pointed to a black Volvo S60. "That's "my car"." Briggs laughed as he put air quotes around 'my car'.

Mike walked over to the car and observed it. "This is so weird..." He noticed the pink car seat in the back through the windows.

"How so?" Johnny asked as all three men stepped into the car. Briggs quickly started up the car and pulled off.

"All of it...I mean like Briggs having a daughter and all." Mike admitted. "I never thought YOU would have a daughter. Maybe Johnny."

"Hey man...I'm not ready for kids yet." Johnny turned around and smiled a little. "Not yet man...Nope."

"So what kind of lies did you tell her?" Mike asked.

Briggs looked up in the review mirror to look at Mike who was sitting in the back seat. "What do you mean?"

"You know...Did you actually tell her you were an undercover FBI agent?"

Briggs bit down on his jaw. "I told her I was a teacher. A seventh grade math teacher. So on weekdays and I go and see her I roll up in a suit."

Mike and Johnny laughed a little. "It's so funny." Johnny laughed louder.

"Yeah whatever." Briggs said as he stopped the car on the curb. "Get out my car. We're here."

The men got out of the Volvo and slowly walked toward the nice house. It was on a hill and was a peach color and had a huge yard. "Wow... Kind of a nice house for a single woman and a child." Mike muttered. "She's not single." Briggs whispered and elbowed Mike playfully.

Johnny rung the doorbell and they waited. A tall man opened the door with a smile but faded when he saw Briggs. "Amber! Paul Briggs is here." The man at the door gave Briggs a stink look before turning away. "Come in." He muttered and with that he ran up the stairs to do whatever. Briggs stepped in followed by Johnny and Mike.

Briggs stared down at Amber. He sighed before asking, "Where's Aaren?"

"She's upstairs with her brother, Noal." Amber answered lowly.

"Do you mean friend? He's not her brother." Briggs said a little rude. "That's your new boyfriend's son. It's not her half brother not her step brother. He's a friend."

"Paul...! It could've worked out!" Amber yelled randomly grabbing Briggs' wrist. Briggs jerked his hand away from Amber. "I'm sorry but it didn't." He dropped his head. "Call Aaren." He demanded.

"Aaren!" Amber yelled stepping towards the stairs.

Aaren stumbled down the stairs with her head down. She looked sad. "What's wrong kiddo?" Briggs questioned. Aaren's head quickly looked up knowing that familiar voice. Her eyes lit up. "Daddy!" Aaren yelled as she ran to him. She jumped from the last step to wrap her arms around her dad's neck after Briggs had bent down to her level. "Hey!" Briggs shouted. "Missed me huh?" He kissed her forehead. "Well you get to stay with daddy tonight. We're gonna have so much fun."

"Daddy!" Aaren yelled again. "I really missed you!"

"Did you miss Uncle Johnny?" Johnny cut in.

"Uncle!"

"Uncle?" Mike repeated to himself.

Briggs dropped his daughter who only scurried to Johnny and hugged his leg. Mike bent down and smiled. "Hi Aaren." Aaren squealed and put her face into Johnny's leg. "Who is he?"

Johnny bursted into laughter. "He's Uncle Johnny's son." Briggs lied easily. "So he's your cousin Mike or Mikey."

"Wow...Uncle Johnny must be old..." Aaren looked up at Johnny with her big light brown eyes.

"Damn...straight..." Johnny whispered slowly turning his head toward Briggs with each word.

Aaren slowly stepped away from Johnny's leg. She looked up at Mike and slowly waved. "Nice to meet you Mikey." She greeted with an awkward smile. Mike smiled at her and gave her a high five.

"Her bags?" Briggs asked Amber.

"Oh yeah..." She rudely said with a roll of her eyes. "On the kitchen table." Briggs glared down at Amber before walking to the kitchen. He saw a Hello Kitty suitcase with 'Aaren' stitched in pink. He tossed his head a little with satisfaction as he realized that he had bought that for her. She was obsessed with Hello Kitty. Briggs grabbed the bag and left the kitchen. "Let's go princess." Briggs bent down and picked up Aaren. "We're gonna have a fun day today with your Uncle Johnny and cousin Mike and me." He kissed her on the cheek. "And you're spending the night at my house for a week."

Mike gave Briggs a questioning look who was only paying attention to his daughter. He pulled Johnny away. "What does he mean his house?" Mike asked. Johnny looked at Mike. "He bought a house close to Graceland just for her. He couldn't bring her back to Graceland. Well he could but not pass the stairs. She's a kid she might get curious to what's pass the stairs. But she's been to Graceland once or twice."

"Oh...I see." Mike nodded his head.

"Let's go." Briggs demanded.

"Wait! Can I say goodbye to my daughter?" Amber asked a little sadden. "Or are you gonna take her away like you did my brother? And how didn't you get in trouble? You're not locked away like he is!"

"You ask me this every time I come to see my daughter. You ask too many damn questions. Maybe that's why I cheated." Briggs glared at Amber angrily. "I'm leaving now." Briggs hurried out the house and Johnny and Mike followed.

Briggs opened the door for his daughter and put her in the car seat. "I love you daddy!" Aaren said randomly with a big smile. Her two front teeth were missing and her bottom teeth were slightly spaced out. Briggs smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her dark brown hair. "I love you to baby." He smiled before closing the door. He stepped into the driver's seat and started the car before leaving.

"She's adorable." Mike somewhat whispered to Briggs. He looked behind him as he saw Johnny was playing a game with Aaren. He would put a penny in one of his fists behind his back and show it to Aaren and she would guess which fist the penny was in. "And she seems really fond of Johnny."

"Yeah well she gets her looks from her daddy." Briggs smirked. "And she's fond of everyone. You'll see."

"How is it that you're able to still have contact with her?" Mike asked as he turned back around.

"Well Amber took this to court and well not to blow my cover I just went along with it. And plus...part of me is happy. I hate lying to her. I can't tell her I'm an undercover agent. Do I want to? Hell yeah." Briggs sighed a little.

"Daddy!" Aaren called out in her high innocent voice. "I know what I want to be when I get older!"

"Oh yeah? What?" Briggs looked up through the review mirror and watched his daughter.

"An FBI agent! Or maybe DEA! Ooh! Or even ICE! Well most people call it customs!"

Briggs stopped his car abruptly as he turned onto the street of his house. Mike and Johnny exchanged looks with each other. It was like she knew they were undercover agents.

Briggs chuckled. "Why that kiddo?"

"Because me and Noal were watching these criminal shoes all day yesterday in my room until he fell asleep in my bed with me. They are so awesome! I wanna be one so bad! It'll be so cool, daddy!" She wailed her noodle arms in the air wildly.

Mike laughed a little nervelessly but Briggs elbowed him.

This was gonna be one hell of a week but Briggs wanted it to be like that. He rarely saw his daughter but when he did he was happy. He wanted to be with his daughter everyday. And he wish he could tell her about Graceland. But he didn't need to. Aaren was Briggs daughter. She'll find out soon enough.


	2. Into The Sun

Briggs pulled up to his driveway and into his garage. "Alright Princess." Briggs stepped out of his car and opened the door on Aaren's side. He looked up and saw Johnny. "Johnny, boy." He tossed him the house keys and Johnny caught it. He unbuckled his daughter and stepped back so she could hop out. She clung to her dad's gray V neck hem after she jumped to hold her balance. Once she fell into balance the three year old looked up at her dad with her hazel eyes. "So daddy what are we doing today?"

"I thought..." Briggs bent down and picked up his daughter. "That we could eat breakfast and go to the beach after or did you wanna go to the beach first then go eat at McDonald's after."

"Beach first! Well because Noal took me to Burger King earlier and then the park." Aaren admitted sheepishly. Briggs furrowed his eyebrows before asking, "So why were you so sad when I came to get you?" Briggs kissed Aaren on the cheek. She somewhat laughed. "Oh...Because Noal said I wouldn't be able to see him for a week and I got really sad. But I'm happy now. I didn't know I was gonna be staying with daddy for a week. He just packed my bag and wouldn't tell me why. I thought Noal didn't love me anymore. " Aaren kissed Briggs back. He forced a smiled on his face and put his daughter down who scurried inside as soon as Johnny opened the door. It killed Briggs to see his only daughter care about that boy so much. If she knew what kind of person he really was she would despise him.

"Mike." Briggs called out to him. Mike put Aaren's bag down and stared at Briggs. "Ah never mind." Briggs waved it away and stepped into his house. "Nothing important." Mike stood in the garage for a second before going inside with Aaren's bag in hand. He placed Aaren's bag by the door and observed the house. It was nice and big. "Nice place." Mike spoke his mind. He turned toward Briggs and Johnny who were in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Aaren?" Mike asked.

"She's in the bathroom." Johnny answered. "We're bout to go to the beach." Johnny turned back toward Briggs. "I forgot I don't have my board or my trunks. I thought we were going out." Briggs smirked. "Yeah well I do." Briggs began to walk away from Johnny and Mike. He walked toward the stairs. "Upstairs boys." He yelled from the stairs. Johnny and Mike stared at each other before going upstairs.

"I got zero boards and five trunks." Briggs bent over to his draw and pulled out three. He tossed the red one at Johnny and a black one at Mike. "Get dressed." Briggs demanded. Johnny and Mike walked out of Briggs' room to do as he commanded. As for Briggs, he walked over to his closet and grabbed four towels. Three of them were blue and the other one was a smaller pink one. He had just bought the pink one for Aaren yesterday. He tossed them on the bed before getting dressed.

The men came downstairs quickly after they got dress. They saw Aaren sitting on the couch playing her PSP. She turned and faced her "family" when she noticed their presence. Aaren looked at her dad who had a navy Adidas duffle bag in his right hand. "Hi daddy, Uncle Johnny and Mikey." She waved lightly at them. Briggs smiled. "Hey baby girl." He looked down at his daughter who had on a swim shirt that was black and had zebra prints on the sleeves. She had zebra prints bottoms as well. "You ready kiddo?" Briggs asked. Aaren jumped up with a smile. She ran around the couch and looked up at the men. She nodded. "Yes."

"Great." Briggs clapped his hands together rather loud. "Let's go baby."

They all got into the car and Briggs drove off. Aaren turned toward Johnny who was in the back seat with her. "Uncle Johnny..." She called out to her uncle. "You don't look old. How come?" She asked innocently. "Like Mikey looks young and so do you. Like you guys could be the same age."

"Well because when I was young...er I ran track which kept me looking young all my life." Johnny lied. Aaren smiled. "I'm gonna run track too Uncle Johnny!" Aaren declared.

"You go for it baby girl. I'm sure you'll be faster than your Uncle Johnny." Briggs encouraged his daughter who only smiles became even bigger.

The "family" arrived at the beach and they all got out. Even Aaren without the help of her dad. She quickly learned how to unbuckle herself when she saw her dad do it back at the house.

Aaren walked along side her cousin, Mike. She reached up and grabbed his hand. Mike immediately looked down at her. She was looking up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes and a smile. Mike smiled down at her. "Want me to put you on my back?" Mike asked. She nodded and they both stopped walking. Mike bent down as low as he could before letting Aaren jump on his back. "Man your light." Mike muttered.

Briggs and Johnny stopped when they found a spot on the beach. "This is good enough." Briggs admitted. He dropped the duffle bag into the sand. He stared off into the distance and curled his toes slowly in the sand. It filled the gaps in his toes without hesitation.

"You know man..." Johnny began. "To this day I still can't believe you have a daughter." Johnny admitted. He shook his head with a low laugh all the while he shifted all his weight from his right foot to his left. "I mean it's like damn man sometimes." Johnny laughed again. "I still can't get over it sometimes."

"Yeah, neither can I." Briggs whispered.

Briggs and Johnny looked toward Mike and Aaren when they had finally arrived. Both Aaren and Mike were laughing. "Hey what are you two kids laughing about?" Briggs asked with a smirk. "Daddy...Mike was telling me that I'm gonna be just like you and I said nah uh! I'm going to be an FBI agent! Or DEA, Or Customs. I can't make up my mind yet." She sighed a little.

Mike put down Aaren. "Do you know how to swim Aaren?" She nodded her head slowly. "A little. Mr. Mason (Amber's boyfriend.) and Noal taught me once when we went to the pool. I could only swim up to four feet though." Aaren somewhat pouted.

"That's amazing baby. I'm proud of you." Briggs beamed down at his daughter. It seemed as if Aaren could only cause smiles. She never made Briggs upset let alone mad. He was always happy when she was around no matter what. "Why don't you show daddy what you can do?" Briggs smiled and grabbed his daughter by her waist before throwing her over his shoulder. "Daddy!" Aaren yelled and wailed her arms and legs around. Briggs walked down the beach and he felt the water at his feet. He walked deeper into the water only to drop Aaren in the water. She didn't scream when she was dropped or did she flail around in the water like most people. She simply came back up didn't see her dad right in front of her. He was a couple feet in front of her. "Swim to me." Briggs demanded even though he knew his daughter considering he could tell she was doggy peddling since she couldn't stand in the water. Briggs might spoil his daughter but he wasn't gonna be totally soft on her. She was gonna be independent...and at a very young age.

Aaren gulped. "Okay." She leaned forward and began kicking her feet and moving her arms. She looked straight ahead at her dad who stood tall and strong with his arms crossed. When Aaren finally reached him she didn't grab him or cling anything. She continue to doggy peddle in the water. Briggs smirked at his daughter. "I am proud of you." Aaren somewhat smiled.

They spent another three hours at the beach in and out of the water. Johnny and Aaren buried Mike and Briggs in the sand until Johnny was buried in the sand by Aaren. They played Frisbee with a random red Frisbee they found on the beach. They raced on the beach a few times in which of course Johnny came in first with his niece right behind him every time.

Aaren picked up her swim shirt that she took off when she was racing. She quickly tossed it around her head and put it on. Aaren was tired and hungry. All she wanted to do was eat and go to sleep. That's it. She plopped down on her pink towel and watch Mike and Johnny toss the Frisbee. Her dad next to her doing the same.

"Aaren!" Someone yelled the young girl's name. She whipped around and saw her other aunts and uncles. "Auntie Charlie, Auntie Paige, Uncle DJ!" She ran up to them and Charlie picked her up. "Hey." She put her niece down. "How ya been?"

"Good." Aaren smiled wide at her auntie.

"Hey pigtails." DJ greeted her. He had given her that nickname when she first wore pigtails just like she was now. He walked over and bent down and gave her a hug.

"And don't forget about me." Paige said with a slight smile before giving her niece a hug. "You know..." She began. She slightly tickled Aaren which earned a laugh from the three year old. "Me and you have a girl's day one day. Maybe with Aunt Charlie." She smiled down at the girl again.

"Yay!" Aaren jumped up and screamed.

"We have a surprise for you when you get home." Charlie admitted. "Really?!" Charlie nodded. "But it's for tomorrow." Aaren nodded happily and skipped over to her dad. She plopped down on his lap.

"She's such a happy child." Paige admitted.

"She is. You know I don't think I ever seen her cry." Charlie added.

"Paul is a lucky guy to have a daughter like her. So pure and innocent. Always happy." Paige said.

"Johnny! Mike!" Briggs yelled. "Why don't we take this home huh? We'll pick up some lunch and go home."

"Alright." Mike shrugged dropping the Frisbee.

Johnny and Mike raced up to Briggs and his daughter. "Let's go." Briggs grabbed Aaren and stood up.

As Mike passed the other agents he stopped. "So you finally met Aaren huh?" Charlie asked with a slight laugh. Mike answered, "Yeah. I can't believe Briggs has a daughter."

"Yeah non of us can." Paige cut in. "

"Aye Mikey!" Johnny called from the car. "Let's go! People hungry man!" Mike smiled and slightly shook his head. "Gotta go." He said before taking off running.

Briggs put his daughter in the car and stepped into his own seat. Mike was in the back this time and Johnny in the front. "You had fun Aaren?" Johnny asked looking back at the young girl. She yawned and nodded. She tried to fight back the tiredness but she just couldn't.


	3. Save Rock n Roll Album

_**"Daddy!" Aaren yelled out her beloved father's name. She ran to him. But...it seemed the closer she got...the farther away he got. 'This is all your fault.' Whispered tiny little voices. 'He's gonna fall...THE ALL MIGHTY PAUL BRIGGS FALLS! THE MIGHTY ONLY FALL FROM BEING IN LOVE!' The voice grew loud and it yelled. Aaren suddenly felt sick in her stomach. Her stomach twisted like a wet rag being squeezed to dry out. Her head banged like a percussionist beating on it's drum happily and as loud as they could muster. Her legs wobbled and she felt weak. "The mighty?" She repeated with a raspy voice. It felt like her throat was being scratched with a needle. She quivered and her eyes tear up. She loved her dad. She would do anything for him. She loved him so much! No one could replace that not even Noal! **_

_**Aaren crept closer to her dad. He didn't back away. She took tiny more steps and he didn't move once again. She leaped at him and he finally disappeared. Aaren became puzzled. "What?" She questioned. "Where? Dad...DADDY!"**_

"Wha?!" Aaren yelled shaking her head. Briggs, Johnny and Mike all turned around quickly. "What's wrong baby?" Briggs asked his daughter as he stopped the car in a parking space at McDonald's. "I...uh..." Aaren couldn't even form her words. She had so many thoughts running through her she grew a headache. "Easyyy." Johnny tried to calm her down. "We at Mc a D's."

"We should probably go through the drive-thru. She doesn't look so good." Briggs recommended as he backed out of the parking space. Johnny nodded. "Yeah maybe your right." He said as he reached for the radio. He turned it up a little but Briggs smacked his hand away. "Don't touch my radio man."

"You okay?" Mike asked as he touched one of her noodle arms slightly. But Aaren wasn't listening. She was listening to the song blaring from her dad's radio. It reminded her of...of the dream she just had.

**_Whoa, how the mighty fall_**  
**_The mighty fall_**  
**_The mighty fall_**  
**_They fall in love_**  
**_How the mighty fall_**  
**_The mighty fall_**  
**_The mighty fall_**  
**_Oh how the mighty fall in love_**

**_It's getting clear_**  
**_You're never coming clean_**  
**_So I'll lock you up inside_**  
**_And swallow_**  
**_Swallow the key (The Mighty Fall by: Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean 3)_**

"Aaren?" Mike called out again.

Aaren slowly looked toward him. She furrowed her eyebrows together and nodded her head not knowing what he had said to her.

"Hey, baby girl." Briggs called out to Aaren. She looked up at her dad. "What do you want from McDonald's? You can get whatever you want." Aaren somewhat smiled. "Chicken nuggets, apple slices and Hi-C!" She moved around in her seat a little. Briggs smiled at his daughter before saying, "Anything you want.'' He turned his attention to Mike. "What about you?" Mike looked up at the menu then back to Briggs. "A Filet-O-Fish and fries. Oh and a sprite."

"Johnny, boy. What are you getting?"

Johnny chewed on his lip for a second before smirking. "Hm...A big mac, large fries and a sprite." Briggs simply stared at Johnny before smirking a little.

Briggs ordered and waited for the lady to read back his order. He drove ahead and paid for his food. As he waited he looked back at his daughter who was staring into space. "What's wrong, baby girl?" Aaren didn't say anything she continued to listen to the song. "The mighty fall." She repeated out loud. "Oh how the mighty fall in love." Aaren looked up and saw that her dad, Johnny and Mike were staring at her. "Uh...this songs reminds me of the dream...the dream I just had daddy." Aaren admitted with a slight laugh.

"What was your dream about kiddo?" Briggs asked with concern high in his voice. His daughter waking up and slightly screaming worried him. And Paul Briggs hardly worried.

"Well..." Aaren began. "I heard tiny little voices saying things like 'The all mighty Paul Briggs falls.' and you were there and you just disappeared. I looked for you everywhere and you weren't there! I was scared I had lost my daddy." Her eyes teared up. Her headache grew a little bit more.

Briggs' eyes slowly softened. "It's okay, Aaren. Daddy's not going anywhere. I'm going to be here forever. I swear." Briggs knew exactly what he was doing. Lying to her at young age about this she will probably believe it for some time. But she wouldn't me mad, right? She'll be old enough to understand.

Aaren beamed brightly. "Then I'm gonna stay forever with you daddy!" She stuck out her pinky finger. "Pwomise, daddy?" Briggs smirked a little and turned around even more. He held out his pinky finger and intertwined it with his daughter's who's pinky was incredibly small. Her hand was so cold...Like she was scared. Briggs looked up his daughter arms and saw that the hairs on her arm were standing. "Pwomise, baby girl." Briggs smiled before turning around. The lady was already handing him his food with annoyed look on her face. Briggs glared at her before taking his food and pulling off. "Hold that." Briggs slammed the food in Johnny's lap. "Hey, man no warning?" Johnny complained. "This food is actually hot."

"Yeah, well you'll get over it." Briggs teased.

Aaren yawned. "Tired?" Mike asked teasingly with a slight smile. Aaren nodded after yawning again. Mike looked at the clock. It was five o clock. If she fell asleep again now Briggs have to stay up all night with her. "Mike...don't worry about it. She's like her daddy when she sleeps so let her nap." Briggs said as if he knew exactly what was on Mike's mind. He laughed at the surprised look written all over Mike's face.

"Aaren...Aaren." Briggs whispered shaking her slightly. His hands lightly touched her and she jumped in her skin terribly. Her eyes sprung open and she blinked repeatedly shaking her head slightly. "Baby?" Briggs called out to her. "You okay? Have another bad dream?" He questioned. Aaren slowly shook her head before balling up her tiny fist and rubbed her eyes. She felt the crust in between her eyes rub against her skin and irritate it. She took her middle finger and wiped it down her face.

Briggs settled back against the cold garage wall near the car. He shoved his hands in his pocket and watched Aaren unbuckle herself. She hoped out of the car and put all her strength into both her arms to close the door. "When did we get home, daddy?" Aaren asked innocently. She looked up at her dad and reached up. She stood on her tippie toes in an effort to tell her daddy to pick her up wordlessly. Briggs picked up his daughter without hesitation and walked into the house. "Not long ago baby." Briggs answered her question with a smile.

"Johnny can you come here for a second?" Mike called out from the kitchen as soon as Johnny sat down on the couch in the family room. "Oh come on man. You tell me as soon as I sit down." Johnny groaned before grabbing his food and getting up reluctantly.

"Daddy..." Aaren began sweetly. She peered at Johnny and Mike. The way interacted...it was more like they were friends and not father and son. "How come...how come Mikey doesn't call Uncle Johnny daddy?" She turned her focus away from Johnny and Mike and turned her focus to her dad.

"Yeah..." Johnny started nodding his head in complete agreement. "You betta show yo daddy some respect boy." Johnny firmly said pointing his finger at Mikey. He tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't. He would normally be serious if he was undercover but he wasn't. It was Briggs' year old daughter.

"Sorry daddy." Mike apologized adding a emphasis on 'daddy'. "I just thought I was too old to be calling you daddy."

"You're never too old to call your dad, dad." Aaren cut in nonchalantly. She smiled a little bit.

Briggs slowly put down Aaren. "Why don't you go to daddy's room and sit on his bed a while so I can give you a bath then we'll eat." Briggs proposed to his daughter with a smile who nodded happily and skipped upstairs. Briggs turned his attention back to his roomates. "I swear that girl." Briggs shook his head all the while pushing his weight onto his arms and leaning on the counter. "She's too smart to be a three year old. The way she was able to match her dream and that Fall Out Boy song on the radio. And she was able to repeat the song just like that." Johnny admitted eating one of his fries. "Hey, she's my daughter." Briggs said. A little laughter purging from him. "Who knows." Mike shrugged. "She could grow up and be in the FBI like her daddy."

Johnny nudged Mike rather hard. "What was that for?" Mike somewhat whined. "Don't mention anything about us in this house. She could be listening. This is Briggs' daughter we're talking about." Johnny ate one of his fries. "Not yours." He pointed to Mike as he finished his last sentence. "Yeah, yeah." Mike waved it away quickly. Briggs shook his head before walking away and going upstairs.

"Aaren?" Briggs called out to her stepping into his room. She was sprawled out on his bed looking at the ceiling. She perked up when her dad called her name. She brightened up as if she was sad before. She crawled to the end of his king sized bed and jumped off the bed. "Daddy...!" She whined. "Do I have to have to get a bath?!"

Briggs chuckled as he grabbed his daughter's hand. "Yes." He pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door. "You can't be stinky forever."

"But I don't stink!" She whined again. "I smell like the ocean and sand. That's a very good smell." She nodded her head.

"Not in my house." Briggs said as he bent over and ran the bath water. He plugged it and let it run. "Take off your clothes." He demanded. Aaren pouted but reluctantly did what he asked. "Get in." He pointed to the water. Aaren gave her dad a glance and slowly took steps toward the tub. Briggs sighed a little after picking her up and putting her in the tub. "The quicker, the better." He advised her as he sat down next to the tub.

He grabbed a face towel and dipped it in the water. He grabbed the dove soap bar and slipped it into the towel before blanketing the soap bar and lathering it up. "Arms up." Aaren quickly lifted her arms and Briggs rubbed her lightly. Not to rough where she would have pain under her arms. "Turn around." Aaren slowly turned around and Briggs wiped her back. "Back around." Aaren turned around and faced the front of the tub. "Open your legs." Briggs demanded nonchalantly. Aaren did thee exact opposite and put her right leg over her left. "What? Come on Aaren just open your legs." Aaren shook her. "Noal said no one can touch me there or make do anything that involves it. He said no one. He said girls and boys don't have the same things." Briggs sighed. "Of course Noal taught you that." He mumbled. "Well you have to clean there." Briggs handed her the towel and turned around. Aaren looked at the towel before cleaning herself. "I'm done daddy." Briggs turned back around. "Good now stand up. Keep your eyes close, okay?" He stood up and turned on the shower head. Aaren had her hands over her eyes as her dad rinsed her.

He turned off the shower and she removed her hands. "Good girl." Briggs said as he picked her and grabbed a big towel from the counter and went into his room. He dried his daughter and put her clothes on which was basically one of his shirts. "Let's go eat baby girl."

Aaren, Briggs, Johnny and Mike finished eating sitting in the family room watching movies like Despicable Me and Monster's Inc. They watched one more movie before Johnny fell asleep in the recliner, Mike stretched out on the couch, and Aaren sitting in Brigg's lap on the other side of the couch.


	4. Young Volcanoes

"Breakfast is almost done." Briggs said from the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Johnny asked Aaren in a somewhat teasing voice. She wiggled in his lap a little and nodded. She didn't turn her attention away from the Tv. She was watching The Looney Tunes Show on Cartoon Network. She laughed loud as she watch Daffy Duck being thrown across the room by his broken recliner chair. Johnny laughed a little to before he remembered he was in a recliner himself with Aaren in his lap. He pushed up against the chair and held Aaren by her petite waist and reclined in the chair. He put his hands behind his head and let Aaren fall back with him as well.

"Breakfast is done." Briggs announced as he dropped the towel that he had draped around his shoulder onto the counter. "Alright I got eggs, bacon and biscuits." Johnny sat up in the chair and closed the recliner. He picked up Aaren and walked into the kitchen. He sat down Aaren at the table and proceeded into the kitchen. "I'll fix your plate, Aaren." Johnny smiled at his niece.

"Daddy. Can you fix me a plate too?" Mike asked innocently as he sat down at the table next to Aaren. He had just gotten a shower in Briggs' bathroom. He wore a gray V neck and a black basketball shorts. He had a towel wrapped around his neck to catch his dripping wet hair.

"Ha, ha. Boy come fix yo plate." Johnny said a little stern but a hint of playfulness could be found in his voice. Mike laughed a little but got up and fixed his own plate.

Johnny handed Aaren her plate just before he sat down on the opposite side of the table of Aaren. Briggs sat on the opposite side of Mike who had just sat down as well.

"You get to stay with cousin Mikey all day tomorrow until Daddy gets off work tomorrow honey." Briggs admitted randomly. Mike chocked on his orange juice and eyed Briggs. He picked up a napkin that was in the middle of table and wiped his mouth. "Sorry." He muttered. "Yeah..." Mike caught on. "It'll be fun. We'll go to the beach again if ya want." Mike smiled down at her.

"Okay." She flashed a smile at Mike.

"You excited about spending the day with your auntie and uncles today?" Briggs asked as he ate. "We're going bowling today."

Aaren gasped. "Yay! I love bowling! Mommy taught me!" Aaren smiled and kicked her feet.

"Oh you guys are so going down." Johnny teased and laughed. "I'm gonna be making all strikes."

"Yeah well of course. We gotta add bumpers for ya Johnny so it'll be easier for ya." Briggs taunted. He turned toward his daughter. "Do you bowl with the bumpers, Aaren?"

She shook her head no. "Not really." She munched on her eggs happily. "I like them though. It makes the game easier. That's probably why Uncle Johnny needs 'em, huh?" She smirked and looked up at Johnny. Mike started laughing a little. Briggs just sat there and smirked at his baby girl.

"Hey, I don't need bumpers! I'll show all of y'all today." Johnny pointed to Briggs, Mike, and Aaren. "Watch." Aaren giggled.

Aaren dropped her head sheepishly. "But I have to use the rail thingys coz the balls are a little heavy for me and most of the time I can put the ball on the rail myself but sometimes Mommy helps me."

"That's okay baby girl. Uncle Johnny here just stopped using them weeks ago. And look how old he is." Briggs teased Johnny to cheer up his daughter who smiled.

"When do we leave, daddy?" Aaren questioned. "Right after we eat breakfast." He smiled. "Yay!" Aaren cheered. She began to eat her food a lot faster. "Whoa. Slow down Aaren or you'll be in pain. Take your time eating." Briggs advised the happy three year old. "I'm sorry, daddy." Aaren apologized. She continued to kick her feet under the table. Once she finished she raced upstairs to get dress.

"She dresses herself already?" Mike asked with a little laugh.

Briggs shrugged a little. "Somewhat. But I dress her mostly when she's with me." He pulled away from the table and tossed out it his breakfast. "Hurry boys." He clapped. "We're going bowling." He smirked before going upstairs.

"Do you, ever wonder why..." Mike began. He covered his mouth. "Nevermind."

"If it was about Aaren I'm happy you stopped. Man, she's Briggs daughter. I still can't believe it and I known her for a year." Johnny said as he shook his head as he got up and tossed his breakfast. " Aye, man...Just forget about any suspicions you have for her." Mike licked his lips and curled his lips in slowly as he nodded and watched Johnny disappear to upstairs.

Mike sat there alone at kitchen table for a moment right before he got up to do what the others had. Toss their breakfast and go upstairs. Mike walked into Briggs room and saw Johnny and him talking. He looked around the room for Aaren and she wasn't in the room. "Where's Aaren?" He asked as he paced over to Briggs and Johnny. Johnny and Briggs stopped talking only to look at Mike. "Getting dressed in her room." Briggs answered.

"Wait...she has a room here?"

Briggs nodded. "That's what I said Mikey. Pink and full of Hello Kitty."

"Hey, man. Next week is her birthday right?" Johnny questioned.

"Yep. I'm trying to convince her mom to let me have her for her birthday." Briggs shook his head a little.

"Why not have her the day before and keep her for her birthday. Well most of the day anyway." Mike suggested.

Briggs stared at Mike for a little while. "Not a bad idea Mikey. I think I might just do that." Briggs smiled and patted Mike on his back. He stared at Johnny and Mike. "There's clothes in the closet for you guys. Get dressed." Briggs clapped their shoulders and walked out of his room down the hall to his daughter's room. He knocked on her door and grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. "Ready?" He asked with a smile. Aaren nodded and ran to her dad. "Ready!" She grabbed her dad's hand and squeezed it. "Bowling is gonna be awesome!" She flashed her dad a quick smile.

They all hurried out of the house and into the car. The ride there for whatever reason was quiet. Not even Aaren made a sound. But she squealed rather loud the minute the car rolled up in a parking space at the bowling alley. She saw her aunties and uncle standing outside. She rushed out of her seat and pushed open the door.

"Aaren." Briggs called out to his daughter. "Wait for me."

Aaren dropped her head but stopped. She slowly closed the door and reluctantly waited. "Come on." Briggs grabbed her hand and led her to family.

"Hey." Charlie greeted her with a smile. She bent down to hug her niece.

"Hey, we got you something." Paige said as she bent down. "We got you a..." She pulled a bag that was pink from behind her back. "A hello kitty necklace and earrings." Paige slowly pulled them out to show her. "And a hello kitty night gown." She put down the bag and carefully put back the necklace and earrings. "And a hello kitty night gown. Maybe you can wear it tonight." She smiled at the beaming niece who jumped up and down. "Thank you!" She rushed to hug Paige, Charlie and DJ. "Thank you." She smiled again.

"Alright. Let's bowl." Briggs commanded as he clapped his hands. He smiled at all his roommates and daughter.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Daddy that was so much fun!" Aaren squealed as Briggs put her in the car seat. "Uncle Johnny came in last."

"Hey man those weren't fair games." Johnny cut in as he slipped into the back seat with Aaren. He tickled her and she squealed and laughed. "Stop!" She begged. Johnny smiled but stopped.

"I won." Mike bragged as he sat in the front seat.

"Yeah well I would've won if you guys weren't cheating." Briggs started up the car and pulled out of the parking space. "We're going to eat on the beach for dinner with your uncles and aunties later." Briggs admitted. "But for now we're gonna go home."

"Daddy..." Aaren began. She held sympathetic eyes and stared at her dad from behind. "Can I stay with you forever?"

Sorry shorter chapter than the others I know. I just kinda got lazy especially after yesterday's episode of Graceland. Idk. But when I saw the preview for the next episode I screamed. I'm obsessed. And this is the only show I've been obsessed with haha. But review! :D


	5. Sowwy

Hai u guys! *wave wave* I have bad news! . I'm not going to be able to update until the week after next... I'm so sorry! But I'll try to type it on my phone and update one chapter or more when I get back. I love writing this story very much and I'm happy you guys love it as well. I'm so sorry! Like I said I'll try on my phone but I'm going on vacation so I might be occupied. I can't do it now because I'm getting ready for vaca. But thanks for all the support! And you guys are the reason I update! Thanks! And if there's anything u wanna see PM me and I'll take it under consideration! Love u guys! :*


	6. Wild Like Volcanoes

Aaren leaned up against her dad and yawned. "Tired?" Briggs asked with a smile. Aaron nodded and leaned against her dad harder.

It was Sunday night. Nine fifteen to be exact. The agents and Aaren were gathered around a fire sitting in the sand eating tacos. They told stories all appropriate for Aaren. Nothing that will scare the hell out of her. No curse words. Nothing violent. Briggs gave them those rules while Aaren ran around the beach.

"Then...that's when Aaren comes in. She sees the milk man stealing milk and she takes action. The end." Johnny told a story. He set and finished his second taco.

"That..." DJ began. "That was horrible."

"It was." Paige agreed.

"Yeah? And you can do better?" Johnny challenged.

"Anyone can." Jakes said. He shook his head.a little.

"Yeah. How 'bout you try." Johnny cooed.

"No time Johnny." Briggs cut in as he clasped his hands together. "It's pass Aaren's bed time. She'll be knocked out all morning if she don't go to sleep soon." He slowly stood up with Aaren in his hands.

"Awww..." Paige began. She too stood up and she paced toward Briggs an Aaren. "Good night Aaren." She kissed her forehead. "Night Paul." She added.

Charlie, Jakes, Johnny, and Mike all got up to say good night to Aaren with kisses.

Briggs yelled goodnight one more time as he left the beach. He threw his hand up in the air and waved. Aaren had managed to turn around and face her family. "Bye-bye!" She waved too before settling back into her dad's arms.

Briggs carefully put her in the car. Aaren stared at her dad. "I love you daddy." Aaren said randomly.

Briggs couldn't understand why she said I love you so much to him. Was it because she rarely saw him? Or maybe she just loved him so much she just had to tell him...?

Briggs smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy, loves you too." He kissed her once more before getting into the car himself. He started up the car. He turned back to make site Aaren was okay and slowly pulled off to his house.

Briggs slowly parked his car in his garage. Once again he looked back to make sure Aaren was okay. She was knocked out.

Briggs got out of the car and closed the door. He opened the back door slowly as if Aaren would wake up. He unbuckled her before putting her in his arms and closing the door.

He entered the house and went straight upstairs. He put her down as soon as he reached upstairs. Aaren attempted to fall in her balance as she clung to her dad's pants.

Briggs looked down at Aaren. "You wanna sleep in your room tonight?" Aaren looked up. "Yes, papi." She said before scurrying to her room down the hall. Briggs smirked and followed her to her room. He peeked his head in slowly. He leaned up against the door and crossed his arms. "You gonna wear the night gown Auntie Paige, Auntie Charlie and Uncle DJ gotcha?"

Aaren looked up at her dad innocently. She nodded. "I want daddy to sleep in here." She answered. Briggs glared at her. He motioned into her room and sat on her bed that bellowed. Aaren stared at her dad and slowly staggered over there. Briggs bent down and picked her up. He carefully sat her down on his lap. "You want me to sleep in here, huh, Kiddo?" He kissed her on the forehead. Aaren nodded. Briggs smiled. "Alright." He clapped his hands together lowly. He kissed her cheek roughly over and over earning squeals and laughter from his daughter. "Lemme go change." He kissed her on the forehead one more time before putting her on the floor and leaving.

Briggs came back into Aaren's room changed. He saw his daughter changed in her night gown and was on her pink fluffy rug. She was staring up at the tv watching Nickelodeon.

Briggs walked over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He fell onto the bed with her in his arms. He had pulled the covers up to them. "Goodnight Aaren." He kissed her forehead. "Night daddy!"

Monday Morning

Briggs groaned. He slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. He remembered Aaren was on top of him and held his breath for a moment. He inhaled sharply and rubbed Aaren's back which earned a groan from her.

Briggs slowly sat up resting his back against the headboard. Aaren had manage to slip down to Briggs' waist.

Briggs slowly moved his right leg away letting it slightly touch the floor. Aaren soon fell between Briggs' legs. He took that as a chance to move his left leg slowly over Aaren's body and setting it on the floor. He quickly got out of the bed and scurried out of the room before Aaren could wake up.

He walked down stairs. He turned into the living room only to sit down on the couch.

"You know you didn't have to come til another hour right, Mikey?" Briggs turned his head toward Mike who sat on the couch.

"Yeah, well I wanted to spend as much time with my cousin as possible." Mike answered.

Briggs stared a Mike for a moment before laughing lowly. "Alright Warren." And with that Briggs walked away.

Mike too had got up. He looked around the living room for a moment before going upstairs. He went straight down the hall to Aaren's room. He took a look in and saw a sleeping Aaren. She was facing away from the door on her side. The covers were pulled all the way up to her head which somewhat scared Mike. He walked over to her and pulled the covers down to her shoulders. Aaren groaned and grasped the covers only to pull them back up to her head. Mike laughed a little.

Aaren quickly flopped over to her other side facing Mike. She stared at him for a moment with a somewhat angry look on her face. "Mikey..." She somewhat groaned. She stood on her knees in her bed only to rest on her heels. "Hi Mikey." Her face suddenly lit up.

"Hey." Mike said with a smile. He bent over only to pick up Aaren. "We get to spend the day together."

Aaren could only smile. "Yay!"

Mike chuckled a bit and turned to leave out the room with Aaren on his hip.

"Papi." Aaren called as she pointed to her dad leaving his room fixing his tie. Briggs smiled at his daughter. He walked over to her. "You gonna be good for Mikey, right?"

Aaren nodded. "Yes, daddy."

"Good." Briggs smiled and kissed Aaren. "Daddy has to leave now. Be good." Briggs turned and started down the stairs before leaving.

"So it's just us now." Mike pointed out. He walked downstairs and into the family room. He slowly put Aaren down.

"Can we play Kinect Adventures?" Aaren somewhat begged. She stood on her tippie toes with her hands clasped together. She stared at Mike with her somewhat big dark brown eyes. Mike flashed a smile and agreed. Aaren cheered as she rushed to turn on the Xbox. As soon as the Xbox turned on she waved so her kinect could pick up on her hand. She moved her hand to the game and held it there until the game started up.

Aaren turned to Mike. "Wanna play river raft?" (I think that's what it's called. I haven't played my kinect in a while.)

"Yeah sure. Anything you want." Mike answered as he nodded his head once.

Aaren started up the game and they began to play. They jumped and twisted in unison as they played. They both contained a smile on their face as they played. Both screaming at how fun they were having. When they finished Aaren plopped down on the rug in her family room. "Now I'm hungry." She somewhat pouted.

"Well what do you want? I'll take you anywhere." Mike offered. He bent down to her height.

"Hmmm..." Aaren thought. Her eyes darted all over the room which somewhat helped her think. "Coco Krispy's."

Mike stood straight up. "Okay. Do I need to go buy some or is it here?"

Aaren stared at Mike as if she hasn't known what he was talking about. "Oh! It's in the kitchen in the cabinet right next to the refrigerator." She said as she made her way into the kitchen with Mike right behind her.

He picked her up from behind and sat her down at her tiny pink table next to the kitchen table. It was small and good for Aaren's size. "I'll get your cereal." Mike assured her.

He paced to the cabinet holding the bowls before grabbing the cereal out of the next cabinet only to put it under his arm. He rushed over to a drawer and pulled out a spoon and plopped it in the bowl. Mike then stepped over to the refrigerator to get the milk out. He sat everything down on the counter and prepared her cereal. "Here you go." Mike sat down her food after pacing over there.

Aaren smiled brightly up at her cousin. "Thank you Mikey!" She thanked before eating.

Mike watched her eat with a slight smile before his phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket slowly and pulled out his phone. He was getting a call from Juan Badillo. He stared at his phone for a moment debating himself if he should pick up. He glanced back over at Aaren who was munching away happily. Mike let out a low slight laugh as he put his phone in his pocket. Today was gonna be a long day.

I uh just wanna say something...R.I.P. to Trayvon Martin and I am surely praying for his family and friends.

Hope u guys enjoyed! ^.^! I'm gonna update really soon! I would've update more but I've been sick since yesterday.


	7. Troublemaker

Aaren sighed in pure relief. Her cereal had managed to full her up. Mike noticed and couldn't help but laugh. "Full?" He asked. Aaren nodded. "Do you wanna go to the park?" Mike asked another question. Aaren immediately perked up. "Yeah!"

"Well go get get dressed." Mike laughed a little before he slapped Aaren's back slightly as she ran upstairs. Mike stood there for a moment. A grin plastered across his face. He laughed lowly to himself before following Aaren to her room. He peeked his head into the door. "Know what you gonna wear?"

Aaren looked toward the door clutching her jean overalls. She nodded toward Mike. "Yeah. My daddy must have picked it out for me before he left for work."

"Okay...Well let me help you get dressed." Mike offered before walking over to her. He got down on his knees to be around Aaren's height. Mike took in hand the hem of her night gown. "Arms up." Mike demanded gently. Aaren only flung up her arms before Mike pulled her Hello Kity night gown over her head. Mike tossed the gown on the floor but he knew he would pick it up when he was finished.

He politely took the jean overalls from Aaren after he grabbed the sky blue V neck from Aaren's tiny rocking chair. He tossed the overalls over his shoulder then he managed to put the V neck on Aaren. Mike took hold of the overalls again. He held then out stretched out in front of Aaren. "Step in." Mike said. Aaren grabbed his shoulders tightly as she stepped into the overalls. Once she did Mike pulled the straps up to her shoulder.

"Shoes?"

Aaren nodded and turned and walked behind her rocking chair and grabbed her black Converse. Mike flashed her a smile when she handed him her shoes. He picked her up and sat her down in the chair. He carefully and slowly put on her shoes.

Aaren quickly jumped up once her cousin was finished putting on her shoes. Mike stood up before smiling down at her. "You ready?"

"Yep!" She grabbed Mike's hand and they walked down the stairs. "Alrighty then." Mike said and picked up Aaren and walked toward the front door. Next to the door was the security alarm. It was a note under it that said;

"Mikey just hold away and it sets the alarm for the whole house."

"Hn..." Mike said as he set the alarm. He grabbed the car seat that Briggs left by the front door and left. He put Aaren in Briggs' Volvo. Briggs knew that Aaren riding in Mike's truck wouldn't be smart so he took his car instead.

Mike arrived at the park and he walked with Aaren to the playground all the while holding Aaren's hand. As soon as they reached the playground Aaren dropped Mike's hand and took of running on the playground.

"Aar―!" Mike had begun to call out to her. He just shook his head with a slight smile and let her go. He watched her run around the slides for almost five minutes until she ran over to the swing sets. She turned to Mike. "Push me, Mikey?" She asked with begging eyes. Mike could only smile and he walked over to his cousin. Mike began to push her. Aaren smiled and lowly screamed in pure excitement.

Mike's phone began to ring. He pushed Aaren with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. He looked at the caller i.d and smiled. It was Abby. "Hey." He answered his phone.

"Hey." Abby greeted him. She heard screaming in the back ground and gave herself a puzzled look. "Where are you right now?"

"Oh I'm at the park." Mike shrugged a little with a smile still plastered on his face.

Abby chuckled. "By yourself?"

"Oh no. I'm here with my little cousin."

"Aww. Boy or girl?"

"She's a she." Mike laughed again.

"What's her name?"

"Aaren." Mike continued to smile.

"How old is Aaren?"

"She's three."

"Wow, that young. I was looking for ten years old." Abby said a little shocked but she laughed it off.

"Yeah...she's something all right."

"Can I meet her?" Abby asked.

"Right now?"

"Sure, why not? I just left one of my girlfriend's house right now."

"Sure." Mike agreed.

"Great. What park are you at right now?"

"The one on Lenor's road." Mike said.

"Okay see ya soon."

"See ya." And with that Mike hung up the phone.

"Mikey?" Aaren called out to her cousin. "Can you stop me? I wanna go get on the slides now?" Aaren asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mike agreed as he shoved his phone back into his front pocket. He held out his arms and grabbed the chains softly and stopped it. Aaren shook around for a while but came to a stop. She turned to her cousin. "Thanks, Mikey." She flashed him a smile before running to the slides. Mike watched carefully as she climbed the stairs to get to the stairs. There were a group of boys hanging around the slide but weren't any of them going down the slide. Aaren slowly pushed past the boys. She grabbed the bar that hung right about the slide and readied herself to go down.

"Hurry up will ya?" A boy asked rudely.

Aaren didn't turn back to face him. "Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Leave me alone." Another boy mocked her eyes.

"I said hurry up!" The first boy stood up and pushed her down the slide. Aaren didn't scream like most girls her age would have done. She just tumbled down the slide until she reached the wood chips. She sat up and growled up at the boys before picking the chips out of her hair.

"Aaren!" Mike yelled as he ran to her. Aaren faced him and forced a smile upon her face. "I'm fine." She assured him."Thank God the slide wasn't the ones that's covered like a tunnel." Mike said.

Aaren stood back up and ran back up the slide toward the boys before Mike could say anything to her. She grabbed the bar and hoisted herself up and little and kicked the boy who had pushed her dead in the chest with both her legs. Mike stood there wide eyed amazed that she could do such a thing at the age of three.

"Don't rush me next time." Aaren said through gritted teeth. She glared at him angrily before sliding back down the slide. Mike watched her and scolded her. Aaren could only cringe at the sight. "Sorry, Mikey.' She apologized.

"Where did you even learn this?" Mike asked.

"Well, I watch a lot of shows like CSI, Criminal Minds, Psych and stuff. I pick up on those kind of things."

"Your dad knows you watch those kind of shows?"

Aaren shook her head. "My mom and Noal let me watch it. I don't watch things like Dora The Explorer. We don't have those kind of channels at home."

"Oh..." Was all Mike could say. This three year old was watching shows she shouldn't be watching at such a young age and picked up on it very quickly."Well don't do it again or I'll give you a spanking." Aaren's eyes grew wide and she backed away. "Sorry!" She shrieked. "Good. Now go and play." Mike said and gave her a slight hit on her butt. Aaren squealed and quickly scurried off.

"Wow...Someone is very strict."

Mike turned around and saw Abby. He smiled. "I am not." He chuckled.

"She's cute...But you guys don't look like you could be related." Abby admitted to Mike

"Well...she's my first cousin so..." Mike chucked again. "My auntie was Native American and my uncle was well...mixed with I have no idea."

Abby laughed. "Well she is such a cutie." Abby stared at Aaren who was on the monkey bars. "Ooh. I have an idea. Why don't we take her out for ice cream? It'll be my treat." She offered.

"Yeah. We should. But I'll pay for it." Mike admitted. "And by that time I'll have to take her home. My uncle should be home soon."

"Aaren!" Mike called out to her. She looked up from the monkey bars and dropped down from them. She ran over to Mike and Abby. "Wanna go out for ice cream?" Aaren's face could only brighten as she nodded. "Oh, and this is Ms. Abby." Mike introduced Abby who smiled and bent down to Aaren's height. "Why, hello. I heard so many great things about you." Abby said as she held out her hand. Aaren smiled and shook her hand.

"Come on." Mike took Aaren's hand and escorted her to the car. He put her in her car seat before turning back to Abby. "See ya there?"

"Yes I will." Abby smiled and walked to her car. Mike watched and made sure she got there safely.

Mike then got into his car and turned back to look at Aaren to make sure she was okay. Mike turned around and started up the car and left.

Once they both arrived at the ice cream stand the ordered. Abby and Mike looked like a real couple with a child. It actually felt...right. Like this was real and that it wasn't fake and that none of this was a lie. Like this was Mike Warren's life. But sad to say it wasn't. And there was a matter of time before that all ended.

Mike parked the car outside the house in the driveway. He had noticed his car on the curb and knew it was Briggs when he pulled up into the driveway. He looked back at Aaren who had worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't tell my dad about what happened at the park! He'll whoop me for sure!" Aaren begged.

Mike sighed as he got out of the car. He closed the door behind him. He opened the door that lead to the back seat. He unbuckled Aaren and picked her up before closing the door. "I won't." Aaren smiled put her head in Mike's neck.

"You're home early Uncle Paul." Mike admitted when he walked through the front door and saw Briggs.

"Yep. We had early release." Briggs lied. He looked at Aaren. "Aaren go upstairs for now. I wanna talk to your cousin Mikey."

Mike bent down and put down Aaren who scurried up the stairs.

"So...how was she?"

"Aaren Briggs get down here!" Briggs yelled.

Aaren peeked around the corner of the stairs and came down them. "Yes, daddy?"

"Did you kick a boy at the park when he pushed you down the slide?" Briggs asked. Aaren stood there. Frozen almost. "No, daddy." Aaren lied. "Oh?" Briggs began. "That's not what Mikey said." Aaren tensed up.

Briggs sighed and sat down on the couch. "Come here." He motioned his hand telling her to come over to him. She stood still for a moment before obeying him Briggs raised his hand and hit her on her butt. Aaren cringed and began to cry. "I'm sorry daddy! He pushed me down the stairs!" She cried harder.

"I'm not mad that you used self defense. I'm mad that you lied to me." Briggs admitted. "Now go to your room."

Aaren sniffled before doing what her father had asked. Briggs could only sigh and shake his head.

(A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I updated later than I had planned. :( But I really hope you guys enjoyed it! And about that 'Uncle Paul' thing...I had not thought of that when I started the story. It had just occurred to me when Mike was talking to Abby. But whatever. *hands up* I'll try to update again this week. .)


	8. If I Loose Myself

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

"Is she sleep?" Mike questioned. All his roommates shooshed him as they crept to her room. "Are you tryna wake her up, man?" Johnny hissed at Mike. "If you wake her up it's your fault." Jakes snapped a little. "Shhh..." Briggs quited them as he slipped into her room. Everyone else followed him into the room. "Around the bed. Be quiet though." Paige demanded as they all gathered around her bed. "Wait stop." Charlie began. "She looks..."

"You see it too?" Briggs whispered. "She might just be hot." Mike noticed as well. "I don't think so, Waren. But let's wake her up. We all say it on three...One...Two...Three..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AAREN!" They all yelled to a sleeping todler. She was finally four. She was growing up rather fast.

Aaren quickly shot up confused and scared. Her heart pumped rather hard and she breathed heavily. The sweat everyone noticed beaded quickly down the side of her face as she quickly and hardly scratched her chest. "Daddy..." Aaren called out. "I don't...feel too good..." Briggs quickly sat down on the edge of her bed forcing a bellow from the bed. He leaned in, close to his daughter. "What's wrong, princess?"

"My throat...hurts so bad..." She grabbed at her throat and moaned. "And...and...My chest is scwatchyyyy...!" She continued to scratch. "My head hurts ta-" She let out a am extremely harsh cough. Briggs quickly picked up Aaren and buried her face in his neck. He rushed out of her room quickly and down the stairs as fast as he could muster. Which was pretty fast. The rest of his roommates quickly followed behind him.

"Paul..." Paige began. "Where are you taking her?" Paige asked full of concern.

"To the hospital. She has scarlet fever. It's best if she's in the hospital." Briggs admitted. He swiped his car keys off the table and rushed out the door that led to his garage. His roommates rushed as quick as Briggs did. That cared so much about Aaren. She was so nice and sweet and full of positive energy it was hard to be away from her.

"Johnny..." Briggs called out to him. "Drive." He tossed him the keys. Johnny quickly caught them and got into the driver's seat.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Charlie admitted as she, Paige and Jakes rushed into Charlie's car. Briggs and Mike entered the car at the same time. Briggs in the back and Mike in the passenger's side. Briggs held his daughter close. He didn't put her in her car seat. He didn't even put a seat belt around them. He just wanted to hold her to soothe her. She was in pain. Anyone could tell right off the bat. Mostly because she was quivering so hard.

"Johnny..." Briggs started. "Turn on the radio. It calms her." Briggs admitted. "Her so called mother use to sing to her." He slowly sighed before rubbing Aaren's back. Johnny quickly turned on the radio. He turned up the radio slowly as the song, "Memories Back Then" played.

Aaren continued to scratch at her neck and now to her chest. She rested her head on her father's chest and could feel his heart beat. It was slow yet fast paced at the same time. "Daddy...Where are we going?" Aaren asked. She stared up at her dad slowly with huge eyes. "To the hospital." Briggs answered her as he rubbed his hand through her thick hair. "What?!" Aaren shrieked as she tried to scoot away from her dad. "I don't wanna! I'm scared!" Aaren tried to push away from her dad but suddenly stopped when her head banging got worst. She cringed and fell against her dad. "Sorry, daddy." She whispered.

Briggs smirked. "We're not going to the hospital. We're going to the park." Briggs rubbed her back again. "I was kidding." Aaren pouted. "You're not kidding, daddy!" Aaren whined. "You never are!" Briggs smiled. "You're so smart." He kissed his daughter's forehead. He furrowed his eyebrows together and wiped his lips off with his shirt. She was sweating so badly. She was literally drenched with sweat. Her breathing had became even more harsh than it was five minutes ago at the house.

Mike looked back at the best father and daughter he's ever witness. Paul Briggs wasn't who everyone knew him as he was. He was so gentle and sweet. He really cared about Aaren which was his life.

Johnny stopped the car once he reached the hospital and everyone quickly got out of the car. Briggs entered the hospital from the emergency side and a group of nurse and doctors greeted him. "She's sweating really bad and breathing harshly and she has scarlet fever." Briggs quickly spoke as one of the nurse rushed to grab Aaren who clung to her dad. "Nooo!" She squealed. "I wanna stay with daddy!" She clung to his wet shirt that became wet from her sweat. Briggs grabbed her tiny hands and kissed them. He slowly pushed them off of him. "You have to get better. The doctors and nurses are extremely nice. I promise you." Briggs let go of her hands and the doctors quickly grabbed her and rushed to treat her all the while Aaren screamed her dad's name.

**HOURS LATER**

"Aaren Briggs?" A doctor came out with a clipboard at his side. He slipped his glasses up his nose closer to eyes as the agents of Graceland all stood up and approached the doctor. "Welp!" The doctor began with a huge shrug. "She's sleep right now and I mean knocked out!" The doctor leaned back and rested his hand above his lip and under his nose. "Okay...okay..." The doctor quit being funny and got serious. He fixed his jacket and pushed his glasses up farther to his eyes again. "She'll be fine. I promise. But yeah she definitely is...hm...how do I put it? I can definitely say she has scarlet fever but...she has something else. Like...she started coughing up blood at one point. I don't think that's because of her scarlet fever. I'm gonna keep her here even after her scarlet fever lets up. I think it's more than that." The doctor spoke with caution. He cleared his throat nervously. Briggs stood there with his teeth grinding together and his fist balled up together before deeply speaking, "What?"

***claps hands together and smiles* Hey guys! It's been too long since I updated this story and I apologize. Blame Parks and Recreations which I'm distracted by right now. Straight days of it. Can't get enough of it. ANYWAYS...! This is my last day of summer which means...! It's back to back to work! Also means that I can't update as much. That only really kina leaves me the weekend. And which I'm probably will but if I don't blame Call of Duty Black Ops 2. :/ But I'll try! But a very quick way to make me update is reviews! LEAVE 'EM!**


	9. U Got Me

**a/n: hai guys! *waves* I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a family tragedy and school keeps me busy. Those two really don't mix well :/. But yeah! So here ya go! I hope you guys like it!**

Briggs watched his beautiful sleeping daughter. He held her tiny caramel hand in his. He kissed her hand and rubbed it slowly. "Can't you wake up already?" Briggs spoke lowly to himself. "How is she?" Briggs turned around to see Paige in the doorway. She leaned up against the door with her arms crossed. She then slowly walked over to Briggs and took the seat on the other side of Aaren's bed.

"Well she's breathing and that's most important." Briggs answered truthfully. He glared at his sleeping daughter who just looked so peaceful yet looked in pain. Briggs would happily swipe the pain away in any way that he could. Who wouldn't? It was already bad enough that Briggs hardly ever got to see her and now they were in a hospital room because she got scarlet fever on her birthday.

"She'll wake up." Paige assured Briggs. She gently and slowly ran her hand across Briggs' who still lied on top of Aaren's tiny one. Briggs looked up at Paige the moment her hand reached his. He nodded. "I know but...this just scares me. The doctor told me...whatever she has...could be the death of in her the future. What if this my last moment, time with her? I just want her to be with me everyday."

"Then do that." Paige advised. "Fight for Aaren. Take this to court. I know you'll win. I don't know how with you being an undercover agent and what not, but you will. Play your role as before and seek her."

"Yeah but...the court won't give me Aaren especially since my cover had to do with drug dealing. The only way I could get her is if the truth came out. That can't happen. But at this point I'm willing to do anything."

Paige smiled. "Good." She stood up and walked over to Briggs. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Paige then patted him on the back. "You'll get her. You will. Okay?" Briggs nodded.

"Who the hell is this?!"

Briggs and Paige whipped around to see Amber, her boyfriend and Noal in the doorway. Briggs' face tightened in anger. She was the last person Briggs wanted to see. At least in this kind of situation.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Amber hissed.

"No...if you knew him, you would know I'm his sister." Paige spoke annoyed to Amber. Amber stared daggers into Paige after her comment but Paige wasn't phased by it. "What are you doing here?" Paige looked Briggs to Amber then back to Briggs. Briggs looked annoyed, angry and most of all sorrowful. It was like he couldn't talk for some reason.

"The frick you mean, "Why am I here?" She yelled as she put air quotes around 'why am I here?' "I'm her mother! She's my child!" She pointed to a sleeping Aaren who flinched her arm. "Why are you here?!"

"Stop yelling before you wake her up." Paige demanded in a low, deep voice. "I'm her auntie. I was with her today when we took her to the doctor."

"I hope she's okay." Noal whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to here. That forced Briggs and Paige's eyes to flicker to Noal. \

"Daddy?"

Suddenly nothing was hear able. Not a single breath. Everyone held in their breath and stared where the tiny voice had came from. Briggs' eyes widened as he saw Aaren staring at him directly in his eyes. He couldn't help but spring out of his chair to sit on the bed. He picked up Aaren who sucked in her breath harshly like she was in pain yet laughed when Briggs had sat her in his lap. "You okay?" Briggs questioned as he kissed her on the cheek. Aaren shook her head. "My ribs hurt...a lot."

Briggs slowly wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to hurt her. "I'm gonna take you home today. You can rest at home."

"But daddy..." Aaren dragged out. "I wanna stay with you at your house."

Briggs suddenly felt pain in his lower abdomen and his heart. She didn't even consider his house her home but that hell whole with Amber and others her home. Briggs forced himself to laugh. "You are. Okay?" Aaren nodded with a smile on her face.

"You don't wanna stay with me, Noal and Hunter?" Amber asked in an innocent voice towards her daughter. Aaren shook her head. "I want daddy and Uncle Johnny and Mikey, and Auntie Paige and Charlie and Uncle DJ." The little four year old turned around to face her daddy. She stood on her knees in his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Aaren lied in her dad's bed sleep. She rolled around freely in his bed as she slept. But for some reason, she was having a hard time sleeping. In the distance a certain song was on repeat. Aaren didn't know where the song was coming from.

**Whoa, how the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**They fall in love**  
**How the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**Oh how the mighty fall in love**

******It's getting clear**  
**You're never coming clean**  
**So I'll lock you up inside**  
**And swallow**  
**Swallow the key**

It reminded Aaren of that dream she had that one time in the car. And just like that she slipped into a nightmare.

**_[Big Sean]_**  
**Oh God!**  
**Sean Don**  
**Fall Out... boi!**

**Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu**  
**(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)**  
**So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever**  
**Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?**  
**Pretty pout, pout**  
**(While you bottomed out out)**  
**I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together**  
**Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing**

**Whoa, how the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**They fall in love**  
**How the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**Oh how the mighty fall in love**

**Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme**  
**And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)**  
**But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one**  
**B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it**  
**(Gutter where we found it)**  
**Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught**  
**I'm singing**

**Whoa, how the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**They fall in love**  
**How the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**Oh how the mighty fall in love**

**It's getting clear**  
**You're never coming clean**  
**So I'll lock you up inside**  
**And swallow**  
**Swallow the key**

**_[Big Sean]_**  
**Hello?**  
**Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying**  
**But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids**  
**But even though my eyes closed, I still see you**  
**I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through**  
**You know how we do**  
**Some times I swear, I need a day just for me to lay**  
**With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper**  
**Baby straight up chemistry DNA**  
**Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A**  
**Like, I let her climb on top**  
**I'm either fuckin' or workin', so the grind don't stop**  
**They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you**  
**And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you**

**Whoa, how the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**They fall in love**  
**How the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**Oh how the mighty fall in love**


End file.
